White loves Orange
by Druid101
Summary: What happens when things are not what they seem? What happens when the lives of everyone, the soul's of everyone is just a plaything. But what happens when everything has ben scripted, planned out a at the last second does not go according as planned? Will it cause more things to fall out of control? Is the soul king really the benevolent king all thought he was? War is inevitable.
1. The end is just the beginning

The body lay beaten, broken on the ground. Rasping sounds escaped the lips, as a small trickle of blood dribbled out of the corner of the mouth.

Ichigo stared at the broken body of Aizen as he looked Ichigo felt his power start to leave him but a small pulse of blue light grew brighter and brighter. The light engulfed Ichigo. When the light disappeared Ichigo found himself in his mindscape staring at the Hogyoku. It pulsed one more time, then a voice spoke.

"Ichigo, I am the Hogyoku." The voice said as it rang out like a thought.

Ichigo stared in wonder at the little object. "How are you speaking?" questioned Ichigo as he stared at the floating crystal.

"That matters little Ichigo, I have a question Ichigo. What would you do to keep your power, would you kill someone to retain it?" The voice once again sounding throughout the space.

"What the fuck type of question is that. I don't kill unless I have to I would never kill to keep my powers." Roared Ichigo as he stared at the crystal in disgust.

"So what would you do with your power if you could keep it?" questioned the voice.

Ichigo stared at the object for a minute and looked at it in wonder before his face turned red in rage. "I CANT keep my powers, I lost them once I used Final Getsuga Tensho." Replied Ichigo as he grew sad again.

"Ichigo remember what Aizen said about my functions. I tear down the boundaries between things and I make wishes come true.

Ichigo's head jerked upward to look back at the crystal "Are you saying you can give me my powers back?" questioned Ichigo. Then Ichigo looked at the crystal and yelled "I won't fucking kill someone for you, if that's what you're asking me to do."

Pure unbridled laughter filled with joy rang about the space like reminded Ichigo of a warm afternoon drinking some cold juice while sitting under a tree and feeling the cool breeze caress his face.

"Ichigo I do not want you to kill I want you to do what you do best and that is protecting your friends, family and all those whom you care about. I am tired of the death the carnage. Everyone who I have affected with my power I have seen their lives. I have seen some take pleasure in carnage and violence." The voice said in a sad tone making Ichigo think of a sad rainy day. "I have already affected you Ichigo, you just do not know this yet."

Ichigo was stunned. How had this object affect him? Then Ichigo remembered when Rukia had the Hogyoku.

"No it was not when Rukia had me in her, I was not awake at the time and I did not have enough power to grant your wish nor will I ever have the power to grant what you wish Ichigo. Not many wish for true peace among all things. I just came to affect you Ichigo after I broke away from Aizen. It is your soul that has me hoping for a brighter future. You fight the evil within your-self so strongly. You refuse to give up hope and when you do start to lose hope you find it again whether it be by your hollow or your other powers. So Ichigo before I grant you're with to keep your powers I will ask you for one favor." The voice pleaded.

Ichigo was stunned at this revelation. He might be able to keep his powers. "What is this favor?" asked Ichigo as he clenched his fist. Ichigo noticed for the first time he was still in his final Getsuga form.

"I want to live Ichigo, I cannot grant my own wish after combining with all those lifeforms I grew a personality I became alive, but I cannot make a body for myself so I ask you Ichigo after I save your powers can I join you, can I make you and I the same being, and then when the time comes for you to have a child you and your wife will give birth to me."

This floored Ichigo he had no idea how to respond. This type of request was not something he was anticipating.

"I know I can trust you Ichigo I have seen who you are and I know what you will become. I wish for you to be my father when the time comes." Said the voice.

Ichigo realized the sound of the voice was that of a child a flash of a small boy with white hair riding on the shoulders of an older Ichigo flashed across the mind of Ichigo. Ichigo never thought about family or children after all he was only 15 well actually 17 since he spent 2 years training in that other dimension. Ichigo liked the idea of eventually having a son and daughter. A flash of a white haired women ran across his mind and he blushed his secret crush o how he wanted to talk to her but could not find the courage to do so. He thought of having a child with her brought him a small smile. He shook his head and looked at the floating crystal.

"I will do as you ask, just one question will you have your memories still when you are reborn?" asked Ichigo.

"I do not know but I do not believe so but I do believe I will stay the same have the same personality and I know that I will be an even better person with you as a father. I must start the proses now we have used up all the time I had. I will now restore your powers Ichigo, no father." The voice said in a happy tone.

Ichigo realized he was back out of his mind scape now and a light blue light started to glow as the crystal started to crack and break apart. A shock wave rippled throughout the entire are with no sound. Ichigo felt his power had stopped from leaving him and was coming back. He felt something different now though about his power it felt changed more so than usual. Then excruciating pain erupted from Ichigo's body. Darkness soon took his vision.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Isane was chewing on her finger wondering how the battle was going. She did not want to lose anyone else. Some of her friends had perished in the fighting and she did not wish to see anyone else hurt in this war. It also did not help that she had a major crush on our orange haired hero. She knew that it was so unlikely that they would ever really get to know each-other. After all she lived in soul society and he was a human. Maybe In another 50-60 years she might be able to meet him again but that is a long time to wait.

"Isane what are you doing your walking a hole into the ground." Said a voice from behind Isane.

Isane jumped because she had not noticed her captain join her in the healer's tent. Most of the casualties have been taken care of. "O nothing" she replied in a meek voice as she pushed her fingers together.

"You are worried about that orange haired boy Ichigo." Unohana said with a smirk.

Isane was so shocked at the remark that she stumbled into one of the cots and tripped over it. "I have no idea what you are talking about master." She said with a blush on her face.

"It is okay. I will not say a thing about it but you really should tell him when he comes back. You never know when you will see him again." She said in a kind tone.

Isane looked at Unohana and nodded. She would resolve her-self. She would talk to him. She also knew that she would not tell him how she felt it would only make his leaving harder on her if she had to admit. Isane looked up and noticed that the tremors had stopped.

"The fighting is over I believe" said Unohana as she looked out into the distance where Ichigo had taken Aizen.

Isane paced hoping soon she would see our orange haired friend come over the horizon. Then a blue glow grew out in the distance and it got brighter and brighter till it disappeared.

"Go after him and see if he is alright Isane" Unohana said with a small smile.

In a flash Isane was gone. Never before had she moved so fast. She had finally came across the battle sight. It was a sight to behold. Mountains where destroyed holes so deep you could not see the bottom of them. She saw the form of Aizen on the ground bleeding profusely. She turned her head looking for Ichigo and what she found was a young man that looked like he was in his early 20s with long orange hair reaching just past his shoulder blades. In his hand was his Zanpakto.

She rushed over to him and started looking for wounds and such but finding none she turned over to Aizen. She saw that he was regenerating slowly and would not die. She sensed a couple of spirit pressures coming in her direction. She bent over and picked Ichigo up and started carrying him back to the camp. After a couple of feet she was stopped by the Captain Commander.

"Lt. Kotetsu I see you made it hear before anyone else please report." He said in a commanding tone.

Isane did her best to stand at attention with the body of Ichigo on her shoulder. "I came as soon as the fighting ended and the blue light appeared. When I got hear I found Mr. Kurosaki unconscious and Sosuke Aizen heavily wounded but he is currently regenerating and will be fine in a few weeks. Ichigo seems to have sustained no damage but is currently existed I believe." She said as she watched the captain commander's reaction.

"Well this is surprising Ichigo truly gotten powerful over the last few years. It's a shame he will lose his powers."

This surprised Isane as she did not know he was to lose his powers. "Excuse me captain commander but what do you mean that he is to lose his powers." She asked in a commanding tone. She immediate relised how she had said that and her face grew flush.

"I'll over look your disrespect this one time but never do that again understood." The captain commander growled. All Isane could do was nod. "He used a ability that increased his own power at the price of losing it." At this statement Isane looked at Ichigo sadly. "Moving on did you find the Hogyoku around hear Lt?" asked the captain commander.

"No I did not sir but I also did not do a full in-depth search." She replied to the captain commander.

"Take young Ichigo back to camp and I want updates on how he is doing and when he loses his power fully. Is this understood Lt." The captain commander looked at Isane with a stern face.

"Yes sir I will make sure that happens." She said and then took off.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ichigo's mind scape.**

Ichigo looked around and saw that his mind was being destroyed. The building's where falling down.

"Ichigo" said a voice besides Ichigo.

"Old man what is going on why is my mind scape falling apart." Ichigo yelled in a worried tone.

"Ichigo this is to be expected. You have gone through some changes and with those changes so did your mind. When people change Ichigo so does there mindscape." Said the old man as he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo calmed down at that explanation. "So what is going to happen to you old man" questioned Ichigo as he turned and looked at him.

"That remains to be seen." As he said that Zangetsu started to change. He seemed to get younger he started to revert back into Tensa Zangetsu Ichigo was stunned at this transformation.

"I imagine you have questions Ichigo" Ichigo could only nod.

Before them the land was reforming again grassy hills and trees grew from sprouting's to full grown in the matter of seconds. A lake formed next to what seemed to be a house with a garden and big front and back yard. The sun hung in the in the sky as though it was noon.

"This Ichigo is now your new mind scape. A place of relaxation to calm yourself. Leets go sit and talk I Have a lot to discuss with you." Zangetsu said as he started making his way down to the house.

As they got closer a gazebo appeared with chairs. In the lawn. As they sat down Zangetsu sighed. "Ichigo I have never ben straight with you since we met I am not where your soul reaper power comes from."

With that single statement caused only 2 questions to mind for Ichigo. "Who are you, and where does my power come from" questioned Ichigo as his fist clenched. Hear was the one person he thought he could trust without question and he lied to him.

"I have not lied to you Ichigo have I ever led you astray haven't I always been there for you the only lie I told you was my name." Ichigo looked like he was ready to start yelling when Yhwach lifted his hand up to silence him. "Let me finish Ichigo, this is important." Ichigo nodded in acceptance. "Good now haven't you ever wondered why it was your hollow power that always saved you and not you're Shinigami powers Ichigo. That is because I was doing the best I could to suppress your own ability's" with that statement Ichigo grew livid he was about to say something when Yhwach glared at him and he remained quiet. "So whenever you learned more about your 'Shinigami' powers you taped more and more into your hollow powers. I never wanted you to become a Shinigami Ichigo. I even so much as took primary place of your power. I just never wanted you to have to fight I wanted you to have a peaceful life, because I knew that if you ever fully took up the mantle of Shinigami I would kill you." With this a single tear slid down the face of Yhwach.

Ichigo was stunned at this "what do you mean you would kill me" questioned Ichigo in a hesitant manner.

"Ichigo my real name is Yhwach well kind of. You see Ichigo I am a manifestation of your Quincy powers. Now I know what you are wondering what the fuck right." Laughed Yhwach. "Let me explain Ichigo about how you came to be, and no I don't mean the birds and the bee's Ichigo. The one we call Shiro was actually a real hollow. He was created by" he stopped as he got a pained expression. "Looks like he wants to tell you himself Ichigo." With that his body started to change till it was Shiro in front of him.

"Now shut the fuck up Kingy and let me tell you a story on how I almost killed your mother." He grinned before his face calmed down. "I never wanted to attack her I had no mind I was just a creature created by Aizen I ran purely on instinct I came across your mother she was a Quincy that's about all I know about her but when I scratched her in one of my attacks my spiritual essence started leaking into her soul. Quincy get sick or something like that when hollows physical scratch impale shred them. Your father somehow was able to stop me from destroying her from the inside out. When she conceived you I was transferred to you Ichigo. You and me where able to meld together somehow perfectly. With the old fart also. With your soul able to balance out my spirit residue my spiritual pressure could not kill you like it would a normal Quincy. That's all I know ya got that so don't fucking ask me about this anymore cause I don't know anything else you got that Kingy." And with that he started to revert back to Yhwach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Authors Note.**

**I hoped you like this redone chapter and I hope you like it more than you did my first try at this story. In the next chapter it will explain why Yhwach did what he did and who he is a part of and the history of the Quincy up until the last 1000 years.**

**The 1000 year arc is going to be short for me the 2 years in the time between aizen and Yhwach is where the romance will take place. Then 1000 year arch then the Central 46 arc. Please leave comments and or concerns I love to hear back from my readers.**


	2. Blind sided

Yhwach stared at Ichigo before sighing. "Ichigo as you are now you are strong enough to maybe defeat my true self" stated Yhwach.

This surprised Ichigo he did not think that anything would be as powerful as Aizen.

"As a baby, I could not see, hear, speak, or even move. Despite this, I was not afraid, and I would not cry even if I had the ability to because I knew I would continue to live on. The people around me treated me with great reverence because everyone who touched me found they gradually gained something which they lacked. This occurred because I happened to possess the power to share out my very own soul. Anyone who touched me would receive a fragment of my soul, and those fragments healed the wounds which their own souls alone could not. At the same time, as their wounds slowly healed, the various aspects of each person were all imprinted upon the fragments of my soul which they had received until those fragments returned to myself at the moment of their owners' deaths. Even though none who touched me lived for much longer, even I do not know why. They continued to gather around me and I started to regain the fragments of my own soul that I had shared, that I had given out. Then something marvelous happened my body began to gain function with every piece of soul I reclaimed. In time, when my deaf ears became able to hear, I realized the people had begun to call me by an unusual name: "YHWACH". I found out that this was the name of the god they worshiped. It made me feel powerful like I was chosen so I took the name as my own. This Ichigo is how I came to be. I called my-self a piece lover." He laughed a humorless laugh as he said this. "I actually made friends with the one called Captain Commander now. It wasn't till I told him that I wanted to kill the spirit king for the injustice he gave out to everyone did Genryusa try to kill me normally I could have easily killed him but he had a lot of help, and I was distracted. He beat me badly and I went into hiding. I hid right in front of his nose, I may still be there. After I went into hiding I *died* it took 900 years for my heart to beat again after being sealed 90 more years I gained my intellect, but soon after I came to you Ichigo and I do not know anything for fact but I imagine it would take 9 years for him to have killed your mother Ichigo."

This tripped Ichigo up what had Yhwach said. Ichigo thought that grand fisher had killed his mother. "What do you mean grand fisher killed my mother right?" questioned Ichigo.

"No Ichigo it was the true aspect of my-self I believe. He stole all the Quincy's power from non-pure Quincy's and it caused them to die. Grand fisher all he did was kill what was already dead." Tears started streaming down his face. "Ichigo you know my purpose is to see you safe what I want to protect is you and only you. I have watched you grow Ichigo from the time of your first breath till now. I want you to kill me Ichigo and take my powers. If you let me stay I am afraid I will end up killing you."

"Bullshit" was all Ichigo said to Yhwach, as he clenched his fist.

"What do you mean Ichigo" was all he said in a reply.

"You are not this Yhwach person you are a peace of me a peace of who I am" roared Ichigo in anger as blood started dropping from his clenched fist.

"You are the old man who has taught me so much I could never abandon you. To abandon you is to abandon a part of myself."

"What is my name then Ichigo I am neither Zangetsu nor am I Yhwach." He said as he stared at Ichigo "Give me a name Ichigo."

"You are Zangetsu; you and your counterpart are one in the same just different sides of the same coin."

A flash of light appeared out of no ware, the light disappeared as soon as it came. Ichigo looked at Zangetsu and saw no real change.

"What was that" questioned Ichigo as he looked around.

"That was me becoming whole Ichigo" said Zangetsu as he looked at Ichigo. "Our potential has always been limitless. It seems as though that Shiro and I have permanently fussed."

Ichigo looked at him with a confused stare.

"Now is not the time for that. It is time for me to finish my story. When Yhwach hid he hid in the shadows of the Seireitei. He and his faithful followers entered into a dimension that rests within the shadows of Seireitei. They are always there always watching weighting for the right time to strike. Warn who you must Ichigo just do not do it in the Seireitei. They will strike soon I feel it I just have no idea when." Ichigo was shocked at this news. "It looks like your time hear with me Ichigo is up. Time to wake up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Isane was caring Ichigo she felt his power start to skyrocket again. It came to be so powerful she had to stop. She was forced to her knees as it got stronger and stronger till it disappeared again. She could not fathom what was happening to Ichigo but she knew she had to hurry. As she went to go pick Ichigo up again his body began to shine. As the light got brighter she saw a weapon materialize next to Ichigo. It's look was far different from the giant cleaver Ichigo wielded. It was a black mixed with a little red around the edges that gave it a dark and menacing feeling like it wanted to be bathed in blood but at the same time a warm and kind feeling. Then it split in two. The feeling changed, one was pure rage like a inferno that could only be sated by a fight and the other was gentle and warm. Both looked identical. The light vanished as the transformation was complete. She noted that they looked like his bankai blade but a little different. She picked Ichigo up and his zanpakto's.

As she was caring Ichigo she felt him stir. She stopped and laid him on the ground.

As Ichigo opened his eyes he saw a beautiful women in front of him. He recognized her as the women he had a crush on.

"Are you alright Ichigo" she said in a worried voice.

Ichigo looked at her and started to get up. "I feel fine, and thank you for your help" he said with a small smile instead of his normal scowl.

Isane blushed at this. "Your welcome" she said in a small voice.

Ichigo looked at the Zanpakto. "What the fuck happened to my blade." Yelled Ichigo in surprise.

'_Ichigo this is the manifestation of both sides of your power. Your hollow/Shinigami power and your Quincy power. We will train on our new way of fighting and ability's.'_ _said Zangetsu._

"Never mind we should head back." Stated Ichigo. Ichigo was about to start moving when he stopped and looked at his blades. "Where the hell do I put these?" As soon as he had said those words sheaths appeared next to him. "Well that answers that." Ichigo deadpanned. As a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. Isane giggled at the antics that happened. Ichigo turned to her and she blushed up a storm and looked away.

Ichigo heard a giggle and turned to Isane. She looked away after he saw her blush. 'Wow she has a cute laugh' thought Ichigo as he turned away.

Ichigo sheathed his swords and they started for the Seireitei.

'Wow can't believe I am running with Ichigo' Isane thought as she stole quick glances at Ichigo as they ran towards the Seireitei. She was so happy, this was the most interaction she had with him in his whole stay in the Seireitei. She had watched him over time when she saw him. He seemed so rough but she saw that he wanted to protect everyone. She saw kindness in him when others saw his rough side. His determination really what captivated her. He would fight so hard for a women he barely knew; what would he do for a friend or a loved one. He could command such power and yet he had such respect for others and did not abuse his own power. It also helped that she found him quite attractive also especially now that he was a little taller than her and his longer hair. She wished so badly to talk to him to tell him about her feelings. She knew that he would laugh at her after all they had only seen each other a few times and they had never talked before. She had no idea why she was so drawn to him it made no sense; but she could not help it.

She wished they had more time together to really chat. She tried to forget about him but whenever she tried it just wouldn't work.

Ichigo couldn't help but glance at Isane she was so beautiful. Not to say that the other women he had met in soul Society weren't beautiful but she had an allure that he could not resist. He so badly wanted to grab her hand and never let go. But it was stupid he did not know her. He had only met her a couple of time's in passing and when he rammed his fist into her stomach. O god how would he get around that. He thought as he grimaced. Ichigo noticed she was so close he could smell a light strawberry aroma coming from Isane. Ichigo blushed lightly he wished he could be just a little bit closer to her. Ichigo could not stand it he was afraid, afraid she would not like him, afraid that if he ever asked her she would reject him. It also did not help that he was alive and lived in the living world. It just could not work unless he gave up the human world. He was not ready for that he wanted after this to be nothing more than a normal high school kid. He knew that would never happen though as long as he had this power he would help his friends and do all in his power to protect them.

Ichigo stopped he had a revelation. "What happened to Aizen he asked Isane."

Isane was surprised by the question. "He was badly wounded and it will take him about a week to recover. Other than that I do not know." She said as they started moving again.

Ichigo nodded at that he wanted to kill Aizen so badly but he knew that it was not his place let the soul society's government handle that business.

They soon reached the Seireitei, Ichigo was met by his friends. They congratulated him on his battle before he was rushed to 4th squad barracks to get checked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later that night XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was finally cleared from the 4th squad and headed to the Sōkyoku hill. There was to be a banquet in honor of the fallen and the end of the war.

As everyone was assembled the Captain Commander walked onto a podium to address the crowd.

"This is a time for us to mourn the loss of our friends who fought valiantly and perished in there endeavors. So let's take a moment to thank them for their contribution to our safety in a moment of silence." Everything was quite as some started to cry for their friends. That they had lost.

"Now that is over I would like to call the Visard up to the podium." Commanded the Captain Commander.

As the Visard flash stepped to the podium murmurs started up from the crowd.

"Quite please" commanded the Commander, as he slammed his cane on the podium. The murmurs quitted down. "We owe our lives to these individuals. These 8 came and saved some of our captains from death. They were wrongfully accused when Aizen played us for fools. I hear by clear them and if they so choose to rejoin the 13 court guard squads. I also offer them another option to form their own squad that only answers to me or even to not join us." The captain Commander said as he turned to the Vizard's. "It is your choice. I will expect an answer sometime within the week."

Shinji Hirako walked forward and cleared his throat. "We thank you for your graces offer. We will let you know in a week." With that he bowed and the Visards flash stepped away.

The Captain Commander turned back towards the crowd. "I call the Captains forward." With that one sentence the captains appeared on the podium. "I would also like to thank the Captains for their hard work in getting us ready for this war and so a round of applause for our captains." With that clapping started for the captains. "You are dismissed" said the captain commander.

With that the captains made their way back down into the crowd.

"Now I would like Ichigo Kurosaki to please come up to the podium."

Ichigo knew to expect this after the visards had shown up. He was ready he flash stepped up to the podium next to the captain commander.

"…" before the commander could even speak applause started to erupt from the crowd. Slowly it built up, until it became a roar of applause. No words where needed. After all Ichigo had done for the Soul Society. Everyone knew it did not take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened. After all it was always Ichigo Kurosaki who showed up when things got bad. It was Ichigo Kurosaki who saved everyone's asses. So no words where needed for them. They knew that he had saved them from Aizen. It was as clear as day.

Ichigo blushed as the applause became so loud that it was a roar in his ears.

"Silence" was heard as the captain commander slammed his cane on the podium to silence the crowd. "It looks like everyone knows what this young man has done. It is no surprise considering his track record." The captain commander said as he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Thank you Ichigo and if you ever need something from soul society we will help. I also offer you a spot as Captain of Squad 5."

This floored Ichigo he had no Idea that he would be asked to be a captain of the 13 court guards. After all he was still human.

"Do not worry you will hold the position but we will work out an arrangement so that you may live in the living world considering the fact that you are still alive, but we will talk about another time. Now without any further ado begin the festivities."

A roar rolled across the crowd. Then bonfire's popped up across the hill. There where tables every ware. People started bringing out food for everyone.

Ichigo walked over to his friends where they were talking.

"Hey carrot top congratulations on making captain" said Renji as he clapped Ichigo on the back.

"Ya Ichigo congratulations, but I thought you were going to lose your powers when you used that ability." said Rukia in a questioning tone.

Everyone else nodded for she asked the question they were all wondering.

"The Hogyoku destroyed itself in order for me to maintain my own powers." Ichigo told them. Ichigo would have laughed at their faces if it was not so serious.

"Well looks like you have all the luck Ichigo" Laughed Renji as he grabbed some cups and passed them around. "A toast to our future and the fallen."

Even Ichigo agreed to drink in this situation along with Chad and Orohime.

After eating and chatting with all his friends Ichigo excused himself and walked over to the edge of the hill and sat down.

Ichigo could hear the laughter behind him and the sounds of joy. He smiled lightly; this is what he fought for. An image flashed before Ichigo an image of Isane. Ichigo blushed at that.

'_Ichigo what is it that we taut you in your battles.' _Questioned Zangetsu

'_Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.' _Ichigo thought to Zangetsu.

'_So what makes you think this does not apply to other situations besides battle. Go find that women and tell her. The worst she can do is say no. Do not let fear stop you. You are better than that so get off your ass and abandon your fear of rejection look forward into the future at a possible life move towards that dream and never stop. So do what I know you can do Ichigo' _said Zangetsu as his voice cut out.

Zangetsu was right. Ichigo knew this and he was ready. Ichigo was about to stand up when he heard "Hi mind if I sit next to you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I do not own Bleach.**

**Hi guys I hoped you like this chapter and please comment on what you think. I am still currently looking for a beta so if anyone knows one or you are one interested in helping me please send me an email. So exiting I hope. So Ichigo's blades look like his bankai blade when he is fighting the Quincey's. So some of you are asking about shiro and Zangetsu well they are one being now they cannot separate now. Shiro in my idea never hatted Ichigo. The way he acted was more along the lines of preservation. I don't think he would have really taken over Ichigo. So when I had them fuse I had Shiro take a back seat. Shiro knew he was not needed anymore so he basically went to hibernate. He will make a reappearance so don't worry about that. Now as to the Quincy threat they now have a forewarning on what's going to happen. In the next chapter or 2. I will have Ichigo talk to Tessai and Hachi about the other dimension in the shadows. I hope you like the plan I have on that.**


	3. Dancing in the moonlight

Ichigo turned his head and found none other than Isane holding out a drink in her hand out to him. Ichigo blushed and grabbed the drink.

"Go ahead have a seat." Ichigo reached out for the drink "Thank you for the drink" Ichigo said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Earlier XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You should go talk to him." Said Unohana as she stared at her vice captain. Isane jumped when she heard Unohana talk.

"Don't scare me like that" she said with a pout. "I can't go talk to him. It would be so embarrassing. I have no idea what to say and I would make a fool of my self and I might fall off the cliff causing him to think I'm a cults or I might..."

"Isane quite." was all Unohana said to stop the tirade of words coming from Isane. "You will never get anywhere with him if you do not talk to him. Yes he is human, yes he probably will go to the human world but that does not mean you can not be friends or more than friends. You will never know unless you talk to him." Unohana snapped as she turned to walk away.

'He is so handsome' Isane thought as she watched Ichigo standing there. A cool breeze picked up making Ichigo's shihakusho.

Isane watched Ichigo as he went and sat down on the edge of the cliff. 'I need to go talk to him' she thought as she grabbed two drinks. 'I need to know, I need to get this done and over with.' She grabbed what was left of her courage and made her way over to Ichigo. As she got closer she started to lose her courage. It was leaving her with every step. She knew that she was starting to get scared.

Isane shook her head to clear the negitive thoughts floating around in her head. She had to do this, this was one of the most important things that she would ever do. Okay maybe not but to her it was. Isane knew that this simple talk would change her world.

Isane was standing behind Ichigo before she knew it; before she could stop it she asked "mind if I sit hear" as she held out a cup to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at her in surprise and smiled. "Go on have a seat." As Isane was sitting Ichigo grabbed a drink and said "Thank you for the drink." Ichigo turned to look out at the moon.

Isane looked at Ichigo and she asked "you like the moon?" Isane was curious about why he was just sitting there looking at the moon.

Ichigo laughed. "I love the moon it feels...hmm I don't know how to explain it" Ichigo said as he rubbed his chin. "Aah I know" Ichigo exclaimed as he sipped the cool drink in his hand. "It reminds me of my zanpakto spirit. Standing there while it looks alone most night's there is always something more to it. The sun is needed in order to make the moon shine so brightly and so beautifully. Not to mention I feel stronger with the moon out." Replied Ichigo as he turned to Isane as he smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo had just finished telling Isane how the moon reminded him of Zangetsu. To him it felt like Zangetsu and the moon were connected somehow. Ichigo though had no idea on how right he was when he thought that.

As Isane and Ichigo sat in silence Ichigo was working up his own courage to talk to Isane.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo could not figure out what to say to Isane. She was sitting right next to him but he lost all focus. Ichigo turned to her and smiled to himself. She was beautiful. Then an idea popped into his head a wonderful idea that he was happy to try. "Isane" Ichigo said. "Would you like to dance?"

Isane was struck. As if she was hit by lightning. Hear was the man she wanted to confess her feelings to, and he had asked her to dance. "Yes I would love to Ichigo" she said with a huge blush on her face.

Ichigo blushed as he stood up and held out his hand to Isane.

Isane took Ichigo's hand and they took a couple steps closer to the party and started to dance. They danced for hours not relay understanding that time was passing them by. Ichigo was captivated by Isane's beautiful eyes. Same could be said about Isane for she also was captivated by the beautiful eyes of Ichigo. As they danced the moon shone its light on the two basking them in a beautiful glow that all could see.

Murmurs could be heard about weather or not Ichigo and Isane where together. They way they held each other was like a man held his wife and a wife held her husband. It was intimate and beautiful.

Genryusai was watching Isane and Ichigo dance when he witnessed the moons light start to concentrate on Ichigo and Isane. He had never witnessed anything quite like this before. A lone single tear escaped his eye as he remembered a long since forgotten women who loved the moon. She would have loved to have seen this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXElsewareXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the party had started in the soul world. Something was awaking. Its plan had not gone quite as planned. She still lived for some strange reason. His carefully laid out plans had gone wrong someway. It did not relay matter to him. After all he still had another peace to play in his grand game; after all everything was his toy to play with. Nothing would stop him not even the soul king. As the party had started in the soul world. Something was awaking. Its plan had not gone quite as planned. She still lived for some strange reason. His carefully laid out plans had gone wrong someway. It did not relay matter to him. After all he still had another peace to play in his grand game; after all everything was his toy to play with. Nothing would stop him not even the it's rival.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Next Day XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo had went to bed several hours ago. He and Isane danced for 3 whole hours. As he slept something happend that was unixpected.

Zangetsu was meditating and reflecting on his new state in which he was in. A voice reached his mind as he was meditating. That voice informed him of his new found abilitys and how to teach them. Zangetsu smiled a crazed smile. Oh how his weilder was in for a suprise. Ichigo was defenetly one of a kind thats for sure. Thought Zangetsu as he thanked the Hogyoku for its verry last message to him.


	4. The New Captain

**Captain hall. Around 1200**

"Now that I have all of you hear I will call the meeting to order" said the old gravelly voice of Yamomoto. All the Captains and lieutenants stood there waiting for the meeting. "The reason I called this meeting is because Ichigo has decided to become the Captain of Squad 5." Some of the captains nodded their head in agreement. "Ichigo and I have worked out an arrangement. While he will be a captain he will still reside in the living world. He will take a detachment with him to the world of the living. He will be taking 20 personnel with him. As such he requested support from each of the squads."

"What do you mean support? Are we to send him one soldier from each squad?" Asked Byakuya.

"No we will only send one person from squads 1, 2, 4, 6, and 12. The reason behind this is to help train Ichigo in his new duties and provide support for his squad members. Squad 4 will send someone to make sure his troops are healthy at all times along with squad 12 to maintain communications with us hear at soul society. Squad 1 and 6 will help with administrative side and teach Ichigo about the paper work. I refuse to have another Kempachi walking around." Yamamoto said glaring at Kempachi. All Kempachi did was grin. The squad 2 member will look and asses' situations and make sure no other threats are coordinating. Now I want the person one of each of those squads to report back to me by 1700 hours. Dismissed."

As Isane and her captain were walking out of the hall all Isane could think about was that she wanted to be the person from squad 4 to go with Ichigo. A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"I know you want to go. I will allow you to go." Said the squad 4 captain. She smirked as she saw Isane just freeze in the spot she was just in not a single twitch. Her face slowly grew a small shy smile.

"Thank you captain." Was all she said as she started walking again. Though in her head she was doing a happy dance that she would be able to see Ichigo on a more daily schedule.

'OOO I am so happy, I get to see Ichigo every day. It will be fun' thought Isane as she started walking. 'I even get to go to the human world. They have such cute things there.' As she started to ramble off in her mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Earlier XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In the Captain Commanders Office**

"I accept the position, if we can work out some details." Said Ichigo to Yamamoto. The Captain Commander nodded his head and gestured for Ichigo to continue. "I am still alive so I would like to go back to the human world. I would leave someone to deal with the day to day hear while I take some Shinigami to earth with me. There I would take care of Shinigami that are on orders to the world of the living. We would cover lodging and paperwork. I would also like a few Shinigami from other squads to help train myself on the finer points of being a captain. I do not want to be like Kempachi." With that the captain commander laughed.

"I had no intention of letting you become a Captain like Kempachi. I have high hopes for you young man. It is my intention to make you the Captain Commander when you finally join us hear in soul society as a full-fledged spirit." Ichigo looked at him with a stupefied expression.

"What, why?" was all he was able to choked out. He was curious as to why there where others who had a lot more experience than him. Others who had the knowledge and skills to be a Captain Commander.

"I know what you are thinking, you're too young and there are others that have the ability also. The captain commander is supposed to be the strongest of the Shinigami. In all honesty you may not even get the position. You may be offered a position in the Royal guard." Ichigo was about to speak when the Captain Commander raised his hand. "Let me explain they are the guards of the soul king. With your power you very easily be offered that position."

"I know who they are and I would not do that." Stated Ichigo this got Yamamoto intrigued. All he did was gesture to Ichigo to explain. "It would be a lonely experience for me. I protect people not a single entity. They did not show themselves when Aizen tried to destroy everything. I want no part of an organization like that." Ichigo said with a scowl covering his face.

Yamamoto looked at Ichigo and was astounded how much like alike Jushiro he was. He saw a splitting image of his pupil. He did something that he had not done in the last thousand years and that was smile. Jushiro was the perfect replacement for him but saying that because of his illness he could not handle all the extra responsibility's. He knew a good mentor for Ichigo would be Jushiro no one better.

"I understand Ichigo, and I am glad you take such a stance. I to believe the same as you. That is why I myself am not a royal guard." Said the captain commander as he looked at Ichigo. "I want you to talk to Jushiro when you have the chance you will find that you both are more alike than anyone I have seen. Your mentalities are very similar. The only difference is that Jushiro is much calmer than you and less prone to outbursts. It would do you good to do a little studying under him."

Ichigo nodded. "I need to go home soon my little sisters are probably worried about me and I still need to set up shop. A place for my squad to reside." Ichigo said as he looked down at his hands.

"I understand I will leave it up to you on where they will reside. Just make sure to report back with the location of the safe house." Replied the captain commander.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX A Few Days Latter XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo stared at Urahara. "Fine I will make a pocket dimension for you." Urahara sighed.

"This is one of the warehouses that is abandoned, but I already started to paperwork for you in about a day you will own it. Underneath is a pocket dimension that has living quarters. Nothing amazing just a building with a small rooms for sleeping. A few offices for you the lieutenant and captains, if they need to stop by. Also there is a training field along with several of those hot springs for healing. They are sectioned off to accommodate the male/female."

Ichigo looked at the building then turned to Urahara. "Thanks for the help I am going to go take a look." Said Ichigo as he started toward the building. As he made it to the pocket dimension he was in awe of the building. It was monstrous in its size. It looked like it could hold 20-30 rooms on its own. In fact it looked more like a 3 story Japanese mansion. It had a large garden that surrounded the mansion with a few sakura trees. A bright green grass surrounded the rest of the area. There looked to be multiple of these houses side by side. "I thought you said it was small…" exclaimed Ichigo.

"I thought you would like the surprise." He laughed as he snapped open his fan. "The soul society has no real vacation time or any open areas for others to relax so I figured that while they are hear they have a nice place to relax and to take a burden off."

Ichigo looked at him and smiled "I think that will be a great idea." Ichigo walked through the halls of the building and inspected the rooms. The rooms had actual beds with a desk and room for a TV. There where dvd players and moves on the shelved along with books. There were nice rugs covering the hardwood floor. Everything was pristine and beautiful. When Ichigo got to the top floor he found an Office with his squad's symbol above it. The room was spacious. It had a large desk with a file cabinet. There was display cases around the room with plates that had no writing. Next to the office was a bedroom that had a couple bonsai plants. The bed was that of a master bed. It had black spread with red lines. Next to the bedroom was a full sized bathroom with shower/tube. Ichigo was amazed at his office.

"How do you like your room there Ichiog?" Asked Urahara as he waved his fan.

"It's amazing its almost too much getibosha." Ichigo said in amazement.

"This floor is for the Captains and lieutenants that stop by. So that they have a nice place to stay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX In soul Society 1700 Captain Hall XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So it looks like the assisting squad members are hear." Stated the gravelly voice of the captain commander. "Inform your name and rank within the squad and position for official records." He commanded.

"1st squad Minato Kanto unseated administrative" said a think older man.

"2nd squad RongRong 3rd seat in the counter intelligence department." A pink haired women that reminded everyone in the room of a princess with how she was dressed.

"4th squad Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu 2nd position medical doctor." Said Isane in a strong voice that surprised everyone in the room.

"6th squad 4th seat John Richards. Kido instructor and school administrative." Said a man with a sneer.

"12th squad Gert Maibaum 3rd in special research divisions" said a middle aged man with peppered hair.

"You all will be assisting the new Captain to the best of your ability's. You all have already been briefed on what is required for you. I should not have to repeat myself. Lieutenant Isane I want you to take charge when Captain Ichigo is not around, that is until he finds himself a new Lieutenant."

"Understood Sir" said Isane.

"Good then head." The Captain Commander said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Glad you all could make it" Said Ichigo as his squad members and the others came through the sekaimon. They were directed to stand in formation. "Though's of you who were sent by the other squads to assist me please make your way forward." The squad members that where there to assist Ichigo walked up and stood next to him. "These are your Commanding Officers for the moment. If they ask you to do something you will do it. If you find what they ask you is wrong morally or legally then let me know. I will be doing things differently that what you are accustomed to. Rank within my squad is not going to be judged solely on your powers. It will also be determined by your attitude and how you represent yourselves. Over the next two days I want a report on yourselves what your combat skills are your ability to use kido and bakudo. I am going to make several different squads within our… Company. The USA has a military where squads are a part of a company. That's what we are going to do. I am going to brake us down into different "squads". We will focus on team work, covering our ally's weakness and training our ally's weakness. Those who are good at Kido will train with Kido till a point I am satisfied then we will focus on your weakness. For now I know it's still early but I want everyone to go pick out a room out of the buildings to your left. The building closest to the exit is for the Captains and officers. Get settled, at 1500 we will have you meet up back hear with Urahara. He will be making those fake body things for you all that will be staying here on a more permanent basis. With that have a good morning." He turned around to the small group that was around him. "Let me show you where you all will be staying." Ichigo said.

They nodded to Ichigo as he motioned them to follow. As they walked to the buildings the group was surprised at the luxury that was afforded the buildings. Most of the squads had nothing as nice as these for barracks. As they walked through the building Ichigo pointed out rooms for the members. "Isane your room is on the 3rd floor I will show you." Isane nodded to Ichigo.

Isane was sad it felt like Ichigo was ignoring her. Little did she know Ichigo was having the same thoughts, then Ichigo remembered Zangetsu's words. Ichigo reached for her hand and squeezed it.

Isane blushed red as she felt Ichigo's strong hand enter hers and squeeze it. She returned the squeeze. As they walked she felt as though she was in heaven. The man that she liked was holding her hand. A man that reciprocated her own feelings.

For the first time in a long time Ichigo was happy, truly happy, and happy enough to actually smile. Ichigo was always known for his frown, and never smiling. Though this woman made him feel special.

"How long will you be staying Isane" questioned Ichigo.

"My captain said I would be staying until you go to soul society. So I will not be leaving anytime soon. I will though go back for a week at a time every couple of months."

Ichigo was happy he would be able to stay with her for a long time. "I am glad to hear that." Ichigo said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "This is your room" Ichigo said with a blush as he pointed to a door that had the 4th squad symbol on it. "I need to go home and grab my stuff I will be moving in hear now that I have some responsibilities." Said Ichigo as he squeezed her hand one final time in assurance that he would be back. Ichigo gave her one final peck on the cheek and turned to leave. "O before I forget can you let everyone that came with you meet up in the meeting room at 1200. I want to speak with them." Said Ichigo.

"I will let them know Ichigo" said Isane as she watched Ichigo leave. Isane turned to what would be her new room for the next 30+ years. At least she hoped. As she entered her room she noticed it was also an office. The room was gorgeous the floor was made out of some type of wood but the way it was polished was beautiful. There was also some plants next to the window's and around the room. After Isane had put away all her stuff she flopped down on the bed and looked at the clock. It was still only 830 A.M. Isane started to think about what happened earlier with Ichigo. She squealed and hugged her pillow to her chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNoteXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks everyone for your patience in me updating. I know it has been a while since I updated I know it has been a while and I hope you all like this chapter.**


End file.
